Boucle bouclée
by Azalee
Summary: Contribution à la communauté lj 10-choix avec Kanone et Eyes, du début à la fin, d'une première rencontre à une dernière séparation, en passant par pas mal de souffrances et de rancoeurs, mais peut-être, aussi, quelque chose qui devait être du bonheur.
1. certitude

**Prompt :** Première impression

**Personnage(s)/Pairing :** Kanone/Eyes

**Rating/Warning :** G

**Disclaimer :** (une fois pour toutes) Spiral est la priorité de Shirodaira Kyou, Eita Mizuno, Square Enix, Gan Gan Comics, etc, et je sais pas quoi pour l'anime. Pas moi en tous cas.

**Notes :** Cette vignette et celles qui vont suivre ont été écrites pour la communauté livejournal 10-choix ; la plupart sont basées sur la version manga de Spiral (parce que j'en fais une véritable obsession), ce qui peut expliquer que les personnages semblent un peu différents de la version animée. Tout est déjà écrit mais je posterai les chapitres avec un peu d'écart, par égard pour les boîtes mails des gens qui m'ont mise dans leurs alertes mais n'ont rien à fiche de Spiral ;p

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis, ne serait-ce que pour me confirmer que je ne suis pas la seule dingue de Spiral francophone au monde :D

Et pour commencer logiquement, une première rencontre !

* * *

Les premières impressions, a toujours pensé Kanone, sont importantes. On peut apprendre à mieux connaître quelqu'un au fil du temps, mais les toutes premières émotions ont toujours leur part de justesse. 

Alors quand son coeur manque un battement et l'endroit dans sa poitrine où devrait se trouver l'une de ses côtes se serre et se contracte et lui fait mal comme il n'a jamais eu mal auparavant et il a soudain envie de rire, pleurer, serrer le corps à l'air fragile dans ses bras à la simple vue du jeune garçon —

il sait.

Il sourit en tendant la main, et dit simplement :

— Salut. Je suis comme toi.

De grands yeux de la couleur du ciel (mais en plus bleu et à portée de main) le regardent fixement et le transpercent.

— Comme moi ? souffle le garçon pâle, sa voix basse et incertaine mais déjà tellement, tellement confiante.

Premières impressions, songe à nouveau Kanone, et son sourire s'élargit tandis que ses doigts se referment autour de ceux du garçon.

— Oui. Je m'appelle Kanone.

Les mains pâles (longues, fines, des mains de musicien et d'assassin) se crispent autour de la sienne et il lui semble que toute sa courte vie, il n'a jamais fait qu'attendre cet instant et c'est tout ce dont il aura jamais besoin à partir de maintenant.

— Moi Eyes, murmure son nouveau centre du monde. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Kanone continue de sourire et serre la petite main un peu plus fort, et pense qu'il ne la lâchera jamais.


	2. cinq idiots

**Prompt :** Des imbéciles

**Personnage(s)/Pairing :** Les cinq Blade Children principaux (mentions-indices de Ryouko/Kousuke, Kousuke/Rio, Rio/Eyes et Kanone/Eyes selon ce qu'on veut voir :3)

**Rating/Warning :** G

**Notes :** Pour me donner bonne conscience et ne pas complètement oublier les trois autres andouilles. Je les aime aussi, hein ! ... juste pas autant que Kanone et Eyes :D

* * *

I

— Kousuke-kun, idiot !

— Hééé !

— Sinistre crétin !

Kousuke se protège le visage de ses bras et recule pour éviter de coup de pied de Ryouko.

— Hélà, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ce coup-ci ?!

— Idiot ! Idiot ! insiste Rio en s'agrippant à son dos pour tenter de lui tirer les cheveux.

Kousuke gesticule pour se débarrasser du petit singe accroché sur son dos, sans grand succès.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? insiste-t-il, tout simplement outré.

Aucun des deux monstres femelles ne daigne lui répondre.

II

Idiote, mais quelle idiote, songe amèrement Ryouko. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ n'est-elle pas capable, à chaque fois qu'elle voit Kousuke, de faire _autre chose_ que l'insulter et lui taper dessus ?

"Vraiment pas mignonne", lui a-t-il dit aujourd'hui encore. Il a raison. Une brute, ça oui, une furie violente — une des _Blade Children_, mais pas comme Rio, petite Rio tout simplement adorable les trois quarts du temps, ou Rutherford, distant et glacial mais beau à faire se pâmer la moitié de la planète. Elle, rien à voir ; Takamachi Ryouko, populaire auprès des filles uniquement et terreur des garçons, que Kousuke ne trouvera jamais, jamais mignonne.

Quelle idiote...

III

— Uwaaa, Eyes-kun est trop gentiiil... Regarde, Eyes-kun m'a offert un melooon !

Kousuke regarde avec consternation Rio couiner joyeusement en frottant sa joue au fruit.

— Wow, commente-t-il. Quelle générosité. Je t'envie. C'est sûrement le signe d'une grande affection.

Rio lui tire la langue.

— Tais-toi, méchant ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'importance d'un cadeau, toi qui n'en fais jamais !

Kousuke pense qu'il ne fait jamais de cadeaux parce qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il en fasse, et que Rutherford ne lui offre que ce qu'elle lui demande. Elle est idiote de croire que cela signifie quoi que ce soit.

Elle est idiote si elle croit vraiment que Rutherford pourrait partager ses sentiments.

— C'est dégueulasse, le melon, lâche-t-il.

IV

Eyes se rappelle d'un temps où il n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour croiser le regard de Kanone, qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour voir le sourire de Kanone, qu'à tendre la main pour toucher le visage de Kanone.

A cette époque, leur malédiction semblait encore si loin, les impulsions violentes facilement retenues par des touches d'ivoire et des notes cristallines.

A cette époque, Kanone riait vraiment, souvent, et se serrait tout contre lui et lui disait que le destin ne pouvait rien contre eux ; et Eyes, Eyes était assez stupide pour le croire.

Il était stupide de croire que cela pourrait durer toujours.

V

Blade Children ou Hunters, la différence n'est au final pas bien grande ; les deux groupes tuent, poussés par un mélange de peur, de désespoir et d'envie futile de combattre le destin. C'est risible, remarque Kanone. Il est bien placé pour savoir comme il est facile de passer d'un bord à l'autre et changer de cible — mais changer d'identité, de fatalité, est impossible.

Ceux qui croient le contraire sont des imbéciles. Eyes est un imbécile.

Rio, Asazuki sont des imbéciles, Ryouko est une imbécile, à croire qu'ils peuvent vivre comme si de rien n'était, protéger ce qui leur est cher ou se retenir de tuer, retenir la maudite folie en eux. C'est dans leur sang.

Kanone leur montrera, à tous, à Eyes, à quel point ils ont tort d'avoir encore le moindre espoir.


	3. Boys will be boys

**Prompt :** Sang

**Personnage(s)/Pairing :** Kanone et Eyes

**Rating/Warning :** PG (violence non-graphique et contraste possiblement dérangeant...)

**Notes :** Inspiré d'une mention faite en passant, dans le manga, de la première "chasse" aux Blade Children alors qu'ils étaient encore tout jeunes. Certains petits enfants ne _jouent_ pas.

* * *

Kanone a cinq ans et du sang sur la figure. 

— Eyes ? appelle-t-il tout en rechargeant son revolver.

Il y a un faible gémissement venant d'en bas ; il jette un coup d'oeil curieux à l'homme étalé à ses pieds avant de viser soigneusement sa tête. Ce n'est pas si facile, l'arme est lourde entre ses petites mains, mais il a l'habitude.

— Eyes ? répète-t-il ensuite un ton plus haut.

Quelque part dans le bâtiment, il entend un autre coup de feu et un cri, et il sourit.

— Ah, là-bas donc, dit-il, à voix haute même s'il n'y a plus personne pour l'entendre.

Eyes le rejoint à l'intersection de deux couloirs, souffle court et pupilles contractées en un fin trait.

— Ça va ? demande juste Kanone.

Eyes hoche la tête et Kanone pointe du doigt le rouge qui teinte l'argenté de ses cheveux courts et le blanc de sa joue, sur tout le côté droit.

— Là aussi ?

— Pas à moi, j'ai glissé, dit simplement Eyes. Dans une flaque, précise-t-il en montrant ses chaussures, aussi généreusement éclaboussées de rouge que celles de Kanone.

Kanone hoche la tête, satisfait de l'explication, et lui tend la main en souriant. Eyes la prend le plus naturellement du monde.

— Ah, se rappelle-t-il en tendant à Kanone son couteau, tiens, merci.

— Garde-le. Bon, dit Kanone, tout sourire, alors on rentre, maintenant ?

Eyes hoche à nouveau la tête.

— Mère a dit qu'on irait en Angleterre, si ça n'allait pas ici, mentionne-t-il tandis qu'ils trottent ensemble le long du couloir.

Kanone éclate de rire.

— La mienne parlait de l'Allemagne, il va encore falloir qu'elles _discutent_, remarque-t-il joyeusement.

Eyes sourit presque.


	4. création

**Prompt :** Musique

**Personnage(s)/Pairing :** Eyes, sa mère, Kanone

**Rating/Warning :** G

**Notes :** ... au départ, c'était juste la dernière partie, qui m'a sauté au visage au beau milieu d'un cours et que j'ai écrite en vitesse le soir (probablement rapport avec le fait que je me suis récemment découvert une vraie fascination pour le piano). Ça n'a pas bougé pendant un moment et ça avait l'air parti pour rester comme ça — et puis tout ce qu'il y a avant est sorti de nulle part brusquement.

J'aime bien écrire sur la mère d'Eyes, même si on ne la voit absolument pas, que ce soit dans l'anime ou le manga.

* * *

Quand Eyes a cinq ans, sa mère le prend par les épaules, l'emmène au grenier et l'assied devant le vieux piano, qui y trône depuis bien avant la naissance du petit garçon. Elle essuie un peu de la poussière qui s'est accumulée pendant les années que l'instrument a passées là, soulève le clapet avec mille précautions, prend les mains de son fils avec plus de soin encore et les dépose sur les touches.

L'enfant ne dit rien, mais lève sur elle les yeux perçants qui lui ont valu son nom, et elle songe encore une fois qu'elle ne sait toujours pas de qui peuvent bien venir des yeux d'un bleu pareil.

— Joue, chuchote-t-elle.

Il ne cille pas.

— Essaie, insiste-t-elle, dans un souffle qui soulève une nouvelle couche de poussière. Tes mains peuvent faire bien plus que tuer, je le sais.

Elle a raison, bien sûr ; les mères ont toujours raison, même si celle-ci a eu tort d'avoir ce fils et a tort de l'aimer autant.

o

Eyes ne semble pas particulièrement aimer jouer du piano, mais il n'a jamais particulièrement aimé quoi que ce soit ; en tous cas, il n'émet pas la moindre protestation à la perspective de passer presque une journée entière devant l'instrument. Et il est doué, tellement qu'elle avait beau s'y attendre, elle a du mal à y croire elle-même.

Après quelques semaines de leçons intensives, elle réalise qu'il est bien meilleur qu'elle l'a jamais été ; le professeur particulier qu'elle a engagé lui avoue n'avoir jamais vu ça.

— C'est un prodige, insiste-t-il.

— Vous pouvez dire ça comme ça, murmure-t-elle.

Elle croise un instant le regard, dénué de la moindre expression, de son fils, puis regarde les petites mains qui déjà semblent danser de leur propre chef d'une touche à l'autre, et est soulagée.

o

— C'est Eyes qui joue ? demande aussitôt le petit Kanone Hilbert la première fois qu'elle lui ouvre et qu'il entend le son du piano, depuis le salon où est désormais installé l'instrument.

Elle hoche la tête, avec un léger sourire qui ne laisse pas paraître à quel point ce son la rassure. Au moins, tant qu'elle l'entend jouer, elle n'a pas à craindre qu'il soit en train de torturer et tuer des animaux de plus en plus gros dans un coin du jardin, elle n'a pas à craindre qu'un jour il ne décide de passer aux humains. Mais ça, ni le (seul) compagnon de jeux de son fils, ni qui que ce soit d'autre n'a besoin de le savoir.

Etrangement, au lieu de courir rejoindre son ami comme d'habitude, Kanone reste planté avec elle dans le hall, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et les yeux plissés par la concentration, l'air d'écouter attentivement.

— C'est bizarre, remarque le petit garçon tandis que la mélodie ralentit, c'est vraiment bizarre qu'il puisse créer quelque chose comme ça.

— Comment ça ? demande-t-elle machinalement.

Kanone relève la tête et lui sourit, un sourire plein de dents et de fossettes, et elle trouve soudain quelque chose de très bizarre à son regard.

— On est censés détruire, explique-t-il tout naturellement, pas créer.

Son sourire s'élargit et il fait volte-face et court au salon. Et tandis qu'il s'éloigne, elle réalise pour la première fois qu'il y a des yeux aux pupilles minces et verticales ; comme ceux d'un chat, comme ceux d'Eyes.

o

Le morceau se termine enfin et Eyes relève les yeux de la partition qu'il lit déjà couramment ; Kanone est assis par terre à côté du tabouret, ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et un sourire lumineux à travers les larmes qui coulent sans retenue sur ses joues.

— C'est beau, souffle-t-il doucement.

Eyes détourne les yeux sur ses mains, reposant toujours légèrement sur les touches du piano.

— Si tu le dis, murmure-t-il.


	5. des vérités à dire, ou pas

**Prompt :** Des choses simples

**Personnage(s)/Pairing :** Eyes x Kanone, un peu de Kirie (et pas du tout d'indice de Kirie/Eyes,_ d'abord_)

**Rating/Warning :** PG (shounen-ai)

**Notes :** Spoilers tomes 11-12 (**pas** 13), probablement dur à comprendre sans avoir lu. Oh, et en fait là où ils sont il y a des caméras de surveillance, mais ça aurait un peu pourri l'ambiance de le mentionner et je suis trop fangirl :x

* * *

Il se remet vite. Les blessures ne sont pas si graves que ça — enfin, si, mais il a connu pire, plusieurs fois. Il est habitué, ils le sont tous. 

Le jour où il se lève et recommence à marcher, Tsuchiya Kirie soupire et lui demande de se rasseoir. Il obéit sans mot dire et la laisse pousser son fauteuil roulant jusqu'au jardin. Il lui désigne un arbre sous lequel elle l'installe, puis elle repart vers l'entrée de l'hôpital ; elle revient avec deux gobelets de café, lui en tend un, et sourit quand il fait remarquer d'un ton neutre à quel point le goût est immonde.

— Autre chose, Ruther-kun ? demande-t-elle après un moment.

Son ton est presque moqueur, mais il y a toujours cette étrange affection douloureuse qu'il associe machinalement avec elle.

Il se laisse aller contre le dossier et baisse les yeux. Les branches de l'arbre frémissent et quelques feuilles tombent, et il tend distraitement la main pour en attraper une.

— Oui, murmure-t-il pensivement. Une faveur.

Elle le regarde fixement quelques instant, puis se plaque une main sur le visage avec une grimace, l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il veut.

— Oh, pitié, grogne-t-elle.

Il lâche la feuille rousse et la regarde virevolter délicatement jusqu'au sol.

— Quelle bande de gosses, marmonne Kirie en sortant son téléphone portable. Ils manquent s'entre-tuer, et on leur laisse à peine le temps de guérir qu'ils veulent déjà se revoir.

Sa grimace vexée s'intensifie quand Eyes sourit doucement, mais il n'est pas sûr qu'elle ait compris que c'est parce qu'elle a parlé au pluriel.

o

A sa demande, Kanone n'a pas été prévenu, mais il ne semble absolument pas surpris. Il ouvre la porte et sourit aussitôt à sa vue, large et sincère et parfaitement spontané, et s'écarte pour le laisser entrer.

— Ca faisait longtemps, remarque-t-il simplement (même si leurs deux dernières rencontres sont encore fraîches dans leurs mémoires). Je vais faire du thé.

Eyes sourit légèrement, amusé ; un instant, les lentes après-midis de l'Angleterre, avec du thé, des biscuits, un piano et Kanone, lui manquent. Il s'assied dans le canapé confortable et ferme les yeux, et pour un peu il entendrait presque le chant monotone de la pluie sur les feuilles des arbres d'un jardin, à des kilomètres et des années de là.

— Tu as l'air en forme, remarque Kanone en déposant deux tasses fumantes sur la petite table. On ne dirait pas que tu étais au bord de la mort il y a peu, ajoute-t-il comme une plaisanterie.

— Ca, c'est parce que tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'achever, répond machinalement Eyes parce que c'est la simple réalité. Sois un peu plus déterminé la prochaine fois.

Kanone lui dédie un rapide sourire gêné et plein d'excuses.

— Je ne pourrais jamais réessayer, tu sais.

Il semble réfléchir un instant avant d'ajouter, comme un gamin avoue une bêtise :

— J'ai déjà assez de mal à dormir comme ça.

Eyes lève les yeux et reconnaît trop bien l'expression sur le visage de son ami, douce et résignée et plus brisée que jamais.

— Si dur que ça... ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

Une des mains de Kanone se crispe sur son ventre, probablement sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, tandis qu'il répond dans un souffle :

— Je fais des cauchemars.

Il ferme les yeux.

— Je rêve, chaque seconde de sommeil que je trouve. J'ai réussi à te tuer et je deviens fou, j'ai l'impression qu'on, que _je_, m'enfonce un couteau dans le ventre et le remue jusqu'à me faire cracher du sang, jusqu'à me détruire de l'intérieur...

Il rouvre les yeux (et il y a de nouveau l'air hanté à l'intérieur, désespéré et tout au bord de la folie, prêt à tomber), tente de se donner une contenance en prenant une tasse qui se renverse aussitôt ; se lève, avec un rire désinvolte et forcé et des mains tremblantes, et Eyes ferme les yeux et serre les poings pour s'empêcher de le retenir.

o

Ils ont toujours été ce mélange de sincérité et de faux-semblants, tous les deux ; tout dire, même ce qui nous fait mal, ne garder secret que ce qui blesserait trop l'autre, et encore — les meilleures confidences étaient les plus horribles, celles qui les rapprochaient encore. Jusqu'à son départ, Kanone avait toujours été le meilleur à ce petit jeu particulier.

Eyes cache encore quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais réussi à lui dire.

o

Il rouvre les yeux et regarde Kanone passer un torchon sur la table.

o

Il ne se décide pas vraiment, il y a simplement comme un déclic quelque part en lui — et il devrait se méfier des déclics soudains, franchement, mais parfois suivre son instinct est trop tentant. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment _soudain_, ça vient juste de se faire savoir, mais c'était toujours là.

Il réalise tout juste qu'il s'est approché de Kanone, debout devant l'évier, lui tournant le dos ; tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'il est assez près pour passer ses bras autour de son torse et poser son visage contre son épaule.

Kanone sursaute, mais à peine, dépose la tasse et tourne la tête et son menton effleure le front d'Eyes.

— Eyes ? dit-il.

Eyes n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il entend dans sa voix. De la surprise, légère, pas de rejet, mais de l'incertitude et un peu de peur, peut-être. De l'affection, mais ça a toujours été là.

Ca a toujours été là.

Il prend le visage de Kanone entre ses mains et croise ses yeux un instant — écarquillés et brillants brillants brillants et _débordants_ — et l'embrasse.

Enfin.

Et c'est tellement _naturel_, ce petit bruit étouffé contre sa bouche et ces bras qui l'attirent contre ce corps, ces doigts qui se nouent dans ses cheveux et ces battements de coeur et Kanone Kanone Kanone, tellement évident et tellement simple et tellement, tellement —

Kanone écarte légèrement la tête, le regarde en face avec ses yeux immenses et brillants, murmure à nouveau

_— Eyes_

et cette fois Eyes comprend, comprend si bien que ça en fait presque mal.

Il embrasse Kanone encore, encore, se demande pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps et comment il a _pu_ attendre si longtemps — et l'embrasse encore.


	6. le lapin blanc

**Prompt :** Attends un peu

**Personnage(s)/Pairing :** Eyes, Kanone, Kiyotaka et d'autres au passage (dont personnages apparaissant uniquement dans le manga)

**Rating/Warning :** PG (vagues sous-entendus de violence et shounen-ai, ambiance trouble (ou en tous cas j'ai essayé))

**Notes :** Basé sur le manga, pas mal incompréhensible de toutes façons, et pas du tout aussi bien que ça devrait l'être vu la source d'inspiration (assez évidente). Mais bon, c'est peut-être n'iimporte quoii mais c'est toujours ça, et puis je l'aime vraiment bien :D

* * *

Eyes court derrière Kanone, comme toujours. 

Attends, dit-il dans un murmure ou un cri, il ne sait pas très bien ; attends !

Nous sommes en retard, répond la voix de Kanone dans le lointain, en retard, très cher. En retard pour quoi, veut demander Eyes, mais le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et il tombe sans fin.

Tard, résonne la voix de Kanone tout autour de lui.

Eyes touche le fond, quelque chose de solide en tous cas. Il fait noir tout autour de lui, mais la seule raison pour laquelle cela le dérange est qu'il ne peut pas voir Kanone.

Trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Où es-tu ? appelle-t-il dans le noir, mais l'écho de son cri traverse les éclats de voix et ne laisse que le silence.

— Aah, où es-tu, excellente question.

Eyes ne sursaute pas et prend sans surprise l'iris que lui tend Kiyotaka avec un sourire charmeur. La fleur est d'un violet intense, le costume de Kiyotaka d'un blanc éclatant, les deux couleurs bien visibles au milieu de l'obscurité. Eyes n'arrive pas à se souvenir pourquoi cela devrait être étrange.

— Où est-il ? demande-t-il avec insistance.

— Où est-il, répète Kiyotaka, d'où vient-il, reviendra-t-il ? La réponse dépend de la question ; quelle est donc la question ?

Kiyotaka fait une pause dans sa tirade comme pour lui permettre de répondre, mais ne s'y attend pas. Il sourit encore et reprend tout naturellement :

— Il est une très bonne question, n'est-ce pas ?

Eyes baisse les yeux sur l'iris, fragile et frissonnant entre ses mains. Il hoche la tête en silence.

— Qui est-il donc ? continue Kiyotaka avec curiosité.

— Un des nôtres, répond Eyes, mais ça ne répond pas du tout. Qui sommes-nous ?

— Ah _ha_, qui êtes-vous, en effet, enchaîne Kiyotaka avec gravité et un sourire immense étiré d'une de ses oreilles à l'autre. Qui êtes-vous, où allez-vous, combien de vies allez vous encore prendre ?

Il tend la main et claque des doigts.

Eyes entend encore l'écho de la course effrénée de Kanone, se rappelle qu'il doit le suivre, il le doit, mais il n'arrive pas à bouger. Kiyotaka sourit, soudain juste à côté de lui.

— Combien encore ? souffle-t-il. Pourquoi ?

— Kanone, laisse échapper Eyes. Je dois rejoindre Kanone.

Kiyotaka sourit toujours, figé, minces yeux pâles plantés dans les siens sans le regarder.

— Pourquoi ? répète-t-il dans un murmure.

Eyes ouvre la bouche, mais il est seul à nouveau, avec juste encore l'écho infini des pas de Kanone — tout proche, et il se remet à courir dans le noir.

Il referme la bouche sans avoir rien répondu ; il n'a pas de réponse de toutes façons, que des questions.

Un tapis d'iris s'étend sous ses pieds, dans toutes les directions, sans fin. Au bord du chemin invisible qui le traverse, une femme se tient debout, immobile. Quand il s'arrête devant elle, elle le regarde fixement et exhale un nuage de fumée de cigarette en disant, l'air de ne parler à personne en particulier :

— Ca ne sert à rien. C'est lui qui décide. Tout est prévu.

— Kanone, dit Eyes, entre deux inspirations rauques.

— Je ne sais pas où il est, dit la femme. Et je ne pourrais pas te le dire ; je ne fais que regarder.

La main d'Eyes se crispe sur le creux dans sa poitrine, contracté et douloureux.

— _Kanone_, répète-t-il, le souffle court.

La femme hausse une épaule et pointe sa cigarette dans une direction, comme au hasard. Eyes a l'impression que c'est de là qu'il vient, mais elle secoue la tête avec un mince sourire amer, et souffle un nouveau nuage de fumée épaisse.

— Kiyotaka est là-bas, dit-elle finalement, pour l'instant en tous cas. Tout revient toujours à Kiyotaka. Il saura où est celui que tu cherches ; mais quant à savoir s'il te le dira...

Eyes sait ça, mais quand la femme disparaît au milieu de sa fumée, il se remet à courir de toutes façons.

Il arrive près d'une longue, longue table, avec des dizaines de chaises vides et de tasses de thé froid et d'assiettes de biscuits intacts. Kiyotaka le salue en soulevant un chapeau immense et ridicule à son intention, lui dédie un de ses sourires charmeurs, lui fait prendre place et s'assied sur ses genoux.

— Il faut bouger, explique-t-il. Thé ?

Il est reparti la seconde d'après, installé sur le siège d'à côté, avec une tasse fumante et un sourire sucré tandis qu'il enfonce la tête de son petit frère dans une théière qui n'en finit pas de déborder.

En face, il y a un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés couleur d'herbe (et d'espoir sauf que non, bien sûr que non). Son sourire est aussi poli et suave que celui de Kiyotaka, aussi carnassier en-dessous. Il regarde Eyes renverser l'une après l'autre trois tasses de thé brûlant qui n'étaient pas là jusqu'ici, puis rit, tranquille, et change de siège.

Il ouvre la bouche pour boire à une tasse vide, remue les lèvres en silence mais Eyes a l'impression de l'entendre dire :

— Où est-il ?

Eyes rabaisse les yeux et c'est du sang qui coule sur ses mains, épais et chaud. Il se lève dans un bond et n'entend plus que les éclats de la porcelaine qui se brise, se brise, se brise.

Et puis un rire, et toujours des pas.

Eyes recommence ou continue de courir derrière l'ombre de Kanone. La silhouette lui envoie un sourire éclatant par-dessus son épaule, tourne brutalement et disparaît, l'entraîne dans un labyrinthe de ronces et de roses qui ressemblent à des iris.

Les fleurs sont rouges, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avance la couleur dégoutte de leurs pétales et ruisselle sur le sol, et il ne s'arrête pas pour voir ce que c'est. Les fleurs sont blanches par en-dessous, évidemment, un blanc pur.

Il trébuche sans voir sur quoi, et quand il relève la tête le labyrinthe a disparu dans le noir et Kanone le regarde fixement.

— A mort, souffle une voix à son oreille, pas exactement la voix de Kiyotaka cette fois mais presque. A mort, les enfants tueurs, à mort.

— A mort, répète Kanone en face de lui. A mort, hurle-t-il, les yeux exorbités et vides.

Autour de lui, à des années-lumière de distance, Kousuke et Ryouko et Rio se pressent et se serrent les uns contre les autres, regards effrayants et effrayés et mains tremblant sur leurs revolvers, bombes, couteaux. Ils se rassemblent autour d'Eyes sans vraiment le voir, et un souffle de Kanone les fait frémir comme des feuilles dans le vent, une chiquenaude les envoie valser au sol, sans défense, château de cartes écroulé.

— A mort, murmure Kanone, doucement. Mourons ensemble, Eyes, ensemble.

Ses mains se referment autour de la gorge d'Eyes, ses doigts courent sur la peau diaphane et soulignent sa pomme d'Adam.

Il ne serre pas, mais quand Eyes se réveille en sursaut, yeux écarquillés et coeur battant la chamade, il a toujours le souffle court.


	7. passions

**Prompt :** Passion

**Personnage(s)/Pairing :** Kanone x Eyes

**Rating/Warning :** PG-13 (yaoi vaguement sado-masochiste)

**Notes :** Je m'amuse beaucoup avec le format de mes textes, dernièrement. Celui-ci c'est le pompon :D

Et pour une raison ou une autre, dans ce machin j'ai l'impression de m'être plus basée sur le personnage de Kanone tel que vu dans l'anime que dans le manga, pour une fois — c'est à dire moins humain et désespéré, et plus dingue et sexy _(insérez ici plein de petits coeurs et couinements de fangirl)_

* * *

**passion : (n.f.)**

**1. artistique : ce qui, de la sensibilité, de l'enthousiasme de l'artiste, passe dans l'oeuvre**

Quand Eyes Rutherford joue, il n'y met habituellement pas le moindre sentiment. Sa musique est parfois (quoique rarement) joyeuse et entraînante, plus souvent triste et mélancolique et à briser le coeur, mais aucune de toutes ces émotions n'est sienne. Il remue, renverse, bouleverse et chamboule le coeur de son public, sans jamais exposer le sien.

— C'est dommage, a dit Kanone un jour après un concert. C'est tellement plus beau quand tu y mets du tien.

Parce que lui, évidemment, sait à quoi ressemble la musique d'Eyes quand il se laisse aller. Chaque note tonne, résonne, dure, vibre d'émotion qui se fond et s'entremêle à la suivante, une tourmente chaotique et emportée et Kanone retient sa respiration tandis que celle d'Eyes accélère.

Son coeur bat au rythme de sa musique, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Ses doigts ont leur propre volonté, leur propre instinct ; il les libère et se contente de les écouter. Ses paupières sont baissées depuis longtemps, il n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de regarder les touches pour trouver le ton juste.

Debout derrière lui, Kanone laisse ses doigts jouer dans les longs cheveux d'argent, les écarter mèche par mèche de la nuque gracile, les rassembler entre ses mains ; puis il se penche lentement et dépose un baiser dans le cou de cygne, et sourit contre la peau blanche en sentant le pouls s'affoler comme la mélodie.

* * *

**2. l'amour, quand il apparaît comme une inclination puissante et durable, dégénérant parfois en obsession ;**

Kanone aime Eyes.

C'est une évidence qu'il a acceptée depuis son enfance, aussi naturellement que leur nature. Il a besoin d'air, de nourriture et d'Eyes pour vivre ; vivre est difficile, mais pour Eyes, il fera un effort ; ils n'ont pas d'espoir, mais il a Eyes.

Il ne pense pas à le cacher, ne songe pas à la réaction que pourrait avoir celui qui se considère son ami s'il apprenait ce que _lui_ ressent réellement. C'est de notoriété publique, dans sa tête, c'est évident, c'est normal ; après tout, comment pourrait-il ne _pas_ aimer Eyes ?

Eyes ne réalise jamais tout à fait qu'il est _tout_ ce à quoi Kanone pense, tout le temps, tout le temps, et quel genre de pensées lui viennent au juste au fil des années.

Kanone n'a jamais été du genre à se retenir quand il désire quelque chose, et il remarque un jour, très simplement, qu'il a envie d'Eyes.

**amour extrême, intense ; désir très vif ;**

Eyes est debout dans le couloir, haletant, le dos contre le mur et la bouche de Kanone sur son cou. Ses mains s'agrippent faiblement à la nuque, se perdent dans les cheveux bruns, et celles de Kanone sont à sa boucle de ceinture, fébriles. Il penche la tête en arrière et geint doucement tandis que la langue de Kanone remonte lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire, un son plaintif et suppliant qui s'interrompt dans un hoquet lorsque les mains de Kanone détachent enfin sa ceinture et se glissent dans son pantalon.

— Oh Dieu, murmure-t-il, les yeux sur le plafond et la tête à des kilomètres de toute pensée rationnelle, _Dieu —_

Le souffle de Kanone est bas, rauque et chaud, et glacial quand il gronde à son oreille :

— Il n'y a _pas_ de Dieu, Eyes.

Eyes ferme les yeux et inspire brusquement et puis Kanone l'embrasse l'embrasse, lui mord les lèvres et la langue et griffe l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

**l'objet de cet amour, de ce désir ;**

— Kanone, souffle-t-il entre deux baisers, Kanone, Kanone...

**affectivité violente, irraisonnée, qui nuit au jugement ;**

Il ne devrait absolument pas faire ça, Eyes le sait parfaitement. D'un autre côté, il ne _fait_ pas vraiment grand-chose — c'est Kanone, Kanone qui fait tout, _lui_ fait tout, l'empêche de réfléchir comme de respirer. Eyes ne fait rien, en serait bien incapable, réduit à un corps frissonnant et brûlant et déserté de toute pensée entre les bras de Kanone.

Kanone les a trahis, l'a trahi, Kanone a essayé de le tuer et pourrait réessayer encore et encore. Kanone n'aime jamais rien sans le briser ensuite avec la même véhémence, Eyes le sait (il regarde Kanone casser méticuleusement ses jouets depuis qu'il est gosse). Il ne peut rien venir de bon de ceci — rien de bon, à part les mains et la langue et la _sensation_ de Kanone contre lui, partout, partout.

C'est plus qu'assez pour faire taire le semblant de raison dans sa tête, la voix qui lui murmure avec insistance qu'il ne devrait pas, devrait pas, qu'il regrettera cela quand Kanone l'aura mis en pièces une fois de plus ; c'est plus que ce qu'il a jamais espéré.

Il incline sa tête en arrière et gémit tout bas tandis que Kanone mordille tendrement la peau de sa gorge.

**amour à long terme,**

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'attraction physique, de tension sexuelle, de contact. Kanone est tellement, tellement plus qu'un corps pressé contre le sien.

Kanone est l'ami qui l'a tenu par la main et a passé tous ses après-midis avec lui et a ri et pleuré pour lui toute son enfance, qui était à côté de lui à l'enterrement de sa mère et avec qui il a vécu par la suite. Kanone est le mentor qui lui a tout appris, comment vivre et survivre et tuer, comment toucher une cible mouvante à n'importe quelle distance, comment nettoyer convenablement les couteaux et les empêcher de rouiller, comment effacer toute trace. Kanone est la raison pour laquelle il continue de se battre, la raison pour laquelle il tient tellement à vivre, la raison pour laquelle il refuse de perdre espoir même si Kanone, lui, a abandonné depuis longtemps.

**destructeur**

(Kanone est _Kanone_.)

* * *

**3. état affectif et intellectuel assez puissant pour dominer la vie mentale ;**

Kanone est complètement fou. Fou à lier, très exactement, de cette folie _dangereuse_ qui lui fait briser tout ce qui lui est précieux et l'entraîner le plus loin possible, le plus près possible de l'enfer, rien que parce qu'il le _peut_.

C'est une folie fascinante, captivante ; _Kanone_ est fascinant. Kanone est une erreur de la nature, plus encore qu'eux tous, Kanone est la chose la plus nocive qu'on puisse imaginer, et la plus nécessaire à Eyes.

Et Eyes peut dire ce qu'il veut, se voiler la face et superposer les masques, il sait parfaitement qu'il suivra Kanone jusqu'au bout.

**émotion très forte et durable qui va à l'encontre de la raison**

Eyes est probablement aussi fou que lui. Presque.

Sa folie à lui est différente. Elle est plus lucide (même s'il sait que Kanone est en fait parfaitement conscient, lui aussi), plus passive, mais pas moins écrasante et irrésistible. Sa folie est d'aimer un fou.

Peu de choses lui appartiennent vraiment. Kanone était l'une d'elles, sa folie en est une autre ; il se dit qu'il garde l'une en souvenir de l'autre, et en rit presque.

* * *

**4. religieux : souffrance et supplice du christ**

**étymologie : (lat.) **_**patior**_** : "souffrir, éprouver, endurer"**

Et Eyes souffre, avec plaisir.

**synonymes : admiration, adoration, adulation, appétit, ardeur, avidité, délire, désir, emportement, engouement, envoûtement, exaltation, fanatisme, fascination, fièvre, flamme, folie, frénésie, fureur, idolâtrie, ivresse, maladie, rage, tentation, trouble, vénération,**

**vice, vie, violence**


	8. nuances

**Prompt :** Couleurs

**Personnage(s)/Pairing :** Eyes et Kanone, mentions de Rio, Kiyotaka, Kousuke, de chats et d'un canari.

**Rating/Warning :** PG (sous-entendus de shounen-ai et de violence, et dernier drabble inspiré par l'ED de l'anime)

**Notes :** 8 x 100 mots, même si j'ai dû me battre pour le nombre de mots de certains, et pour qu'il n'arrive pas malheur au canari.

Oubliez que le brun et le rose existent, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi certains drabbles sont si centrés sur la couleur et d'autres la mentionnent juste en passant ; ni pourquoi ces gens passent leur temps par terre.

* * *

(blanc)

Eyes est tombé - ou, plus exactement, Kanone l'a poussé, dans une bousculade amicale et un grand éclat de rire. Il reste allongé, le nez dans la neige froide et humide.

— Héé, tout blanc comme tu es, sans tes vêtements on ne te verrait plus, fait remarquer Kanone sans raison apparente.

Eyes lui jette un regard agacé.

— Sans mes vêtements, j'attraperais un rhume, rétorque-t-il en se relevant enfin.

Kanone lui tire la langue et époussette la poudre blanche de sa veste, mais ne fait pas mine de s'excuser.

— Elle est grise, de toutes façons, murmure-t-il.

(bleu)

Il y a le ciel ; une étendue sans fin, perpétuellement là et pourtant hors de portée en même temps. Parfois il lui semble qu'il pourrait s'y noyer, mais il n'arrive jamais à l'atteindre.

Il y a la mer ; l'eau, source de toute vie, là où tout commence et où il voudrait finir. Là, il pourrait se noyer beaucoup plus facilement, mais il ne peut pas encore : il n'est pas encore temps.

Il y a les yeux d'Eyes, où il s'est déjà noyé depuis longtemps et dont il ne veut jamais être sauvé.

(vert)

Kanone a un jardin gigantesque, et il en profite dès le premier après-midi vraiment ensoleillé de l'année.

Son meilleur ami se laisse tomber à plat dos par terre, à côté de lui. L'herbe folle caresse la peau de son ventre que révèle son débardeur ; Kanone observe la chose avec intérêt.

— C'est le printemps, murmure-t-il tranquillement.

Eyes ne comprend pas, ou ignore, son sous-entendu, et arrache une poignée d'herbe pour la regarder au soleil.

— "Vert, j'espère," dit-il, pour une raison ou une autre.

Kanone étouffe un reniflement amusé.

— Tu espères _quoi_ ?

(jaune)

— Mais pourquoi un _canari_, d'abord ? Elle a bien vu ce qui est arrivé au poisson rouge —

— L'incident poisson rouge ne se reproduira pas.

Kanone déglutit.

— Je suis responsable des chats que je recueille, pas de l'évolution naturelle ! Pourquoi Rio ne peut pas offrir des cactus ?

Eyes soupire et écarte résolument un des protégés de Kanone de la nouvelle cage à oiseau.

— Pour faire plaisir, j'imagine, après tout elle m'aime bien...

Il croise les yeux de Kanone, jaunes, brillants, jaloux, prédateurs. Il connaît ce regard.

Et il comprend soudain parfaitement le sentiment du canari face aux chats.

(orange)

Kanone est vautré sous le kotatsu avec un panier de mandarines; des bouts de peau s'amoncellent autour de lui et du jus parfumé dégouline de son menton.

— Tu en mets partout, le rabroue Eyes.

Kanone sourit et se redresse, attrape sa manche et le tire par terre avec lui.

Le temps d'un interminable battement de coeur que celui d'Eyes manque, il croit que Kanone va l'embrasser.

Kanone dépose un quartier entre ses lèvres, puis le repousse délicatement avec un petit rire insouciant.

Eyes mâche et avale lentement, mais le goût est bizarrement amer dans sa bouche.

(rouge)

Kanone frotte une manche sur son visage et sourit, et tend une main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever. L'autre garçon à terre ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de la tache qui se répand avec le mouvement. Avec quelque chose de proche de la fascination, il regarde l'éclaboussure s'étendre sur la joue, dégouliner en mince filet sur la gorge, teinter les cheveux qui effleurent le visage, maculer le tissu blanc et coller aux doigts.

La main tendue est poisseuse, mais Eyes la prend sans hésiter, et regarde le rouge colorer leurs doigts entrelacés.

(violet)

Il n'y a pas vraiment de justification aux montagnes d'iris violets qui s'épanouissent dans tous les coins de son appartement, à part qu'Eyes n'a pas le coeur de jeter ceux que Kiyotaka lui envoie régulièrement. Et puis Rio les aime bien. (Et Kousuke les déteste.)

Le bonheur de celui qui a la foi, dit Kiyotaka.

De la foi, il doit bien en avoir encore un peu, puisque le jour où il trouve sur sa table une unique fleur et un mot d'une écriture familière, il ne se rappelle pas avoir été aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

(noir)

Tout est noir aux yeux d'Eyes, mais pas naturellement. Le bandeau de soie est noué serré autour de sa tête, le contact du tissu à la fois agréable et douloureux. Eyes ne voit rien, mais quand il lève lentement une main, sent des doigts se refermer autour de son poignet, un bras autour de sa taille.

Et puis la respiration de Kanone dans son cou et son oreille, sa chaleur contre lui ; son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux ; ses lèvres, tout près de sa peau. Son sourire dans sa voix, dans la façon dont il murmure son nom.

Eyes,_Eyes..._


	9. spirale

**Prompt :** La première fois...

**Personnage(s)/Pairing :** Kanone/Eyes, leurs mères et Kirie au passage (et encore des chats, aussi) (et non, punaise, je ne laisse pas le moindre sous-entendu de Kirie/Eyes se glisser dans ce que j'écris, nooon !)

**Rating/Warning :** PG (légers shounen-ai et violence/sadisme)

**Notes :**** Spoilers** tome 13 du manga (chnif) pour le dernier bout, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Et c'est le dernier 'chapitre', parce que le numéro dix était un dessin (pas terrible mais trouvable sur la commu si ça vous intéresse)

* * *

La première fois qu'Eyes tue quelque chose, sa mère ne s'en aperçoit pas tout de suite. Il a le temps, avant qu'elle ne réagisse, de se rendre compte à quel point il aime sentir les soubresauts d'une vie qui s'éteint sous ses doigts. 

La première fois qu'il retourne dans le jardin après avoir rencontré Kanone, il attrape un papillon et lui arrache lentement les ailes, et ne le tue pas.

o

La première fois qu'ils vont jouer au bord du lac, Eyes tombe à l'eau. Comment c'est arrivé, personne d'autre ne le saura jamais, le simple fait que c'_est_ arrivé est déjà un secret bien gardé.

Eyes manque se noyer.

Kanone développe une véritable fascination pour l'eau.

La première fois qu'Eyes se lève après avoir joué, ce n'est pas sous des tonnerres d'applaudissement, mais des torrents, des cascades, des raz-de-marée. Il n'y a presque personne, pourtant, une dizaine de personnes peut-être, quelques connaissances de sa mère et de son professeur de piano. Pourtant, une longue seconde, il ne retrouve plus son souffle, sent sa gorge et son ventre se nouer et sa tête se vider ; il se souvient trop bien de cette sensation d'être submergé.

Ce sera encore comme ça après chaque concert, toujours aussi intense même s'il apprendra à bien le cacher avec le temps.

Et chaque fois qu'il lèvera les yeux du clavier du piano, il cherchera encore machinalement le regard de Kanone.

o

La première fois que Kanone ramène un chat chez lui, sa mère se lance dans un interminable discours sur tous les inconvénients de l'animal. Les excréments, les maladies, la nourriture, l'attachement émotionnel à un être qui aura disparu avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf, entre autres, démontrent le ridicule de l'idée.

Kanone est parti depuis longtemps avant qu'elle ait achevé la première partie de sa litanie.

La première fois que Kanone et sa mère se disputent sérieusement, il disparaît dans la nature toute la journée. Le soir, Eyes le trouve à sa porte, dégoulinant de pluie et souriant largement, un chat dans les bras.

o

La première fois qu'Eyes s'enferme dans sa chambre, c'est juste après la mort de sa mère. Il y reste deux jours sans donner signe de vie, et Kanone passe ces deux jours à tambouriner à sa porte et lui demander d'ouvrir, sur une centaine de tons différents. Il murmure, hurle, supplie, ordonne, conseille, implore, pleure.

Quand Eyes ouvre enfin, Kanone l'attrape par les épaules et le serre brutalement dans ses bras.

— Je suis là, murmure-t-il dans les cheveux de son ami.

Les doigts d'Eyes se crispent sur ses épaules, mais il ne pleure pas.

La première fois que Kanone l'abandonne, Eyes passe une semaine enfermé, et n'en ressort que lorsqu'il a enfin admis que personne ne viendra essayer de défoncer sa porte, cette fois.

o

La première fois que Kanone blesse Eyes _physiquement_, ce n'est pas lors d'un entraînement ; ce n'est même pas un vrai combat.

Et il est sûr d'avoir aussi mal qu'Eyes, alors il sourit.

La première fois qu'Eyes se bat vraiment contre Kanone, sérieusement, pour de vrai, pour survivre, pour blesser, il n'entend rien d'autre que son propre coeur battre à ses oreilles.

o

La première fois que Kanone l'embrasse, Eyes pleure. Une larme coule, puis deux, lentement, une larme après l'autre que Kanone embrasse aussi, une par une, avec un sourire infiniment doux. Ses doigts se nouent délicatement dans les longs cheveux d'argent, ses cils effleurent la peau humide en même temps que ses lèvres, son souffle calme se mêle à celui d'Eyes.

Eyes ferme les yeux, sent une nouvelle larme dégouliner d'entre ses cils avant d'être cueillie à son tour.

Kanone ne lui dit pas de ne pas pleurer, mais pour une fois, il ne lui dit pas le contraire non plus. Eyes a presque envie de rire, parce qu'aujourd'hui Kanone obtient enfin tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu ; il a envie de rire, et il pleure un peu plus. Il n'a jamais vraiment su exprimer ses émotions.

Kanone l'embrasse à nouveau, en silence.

o

(La dernière fois qu'Eyes embrasse Kanone, ses lèvres sont froides et immobiles, mais _souriantes_.

Kirie détourne le regard, pour elle-même autant que pour lui, et recommence à crier au téléphone.

Eyes compte six balles, avant de remettre le drap en place.)


End file.
